tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Goosebumps: The Animated Series (TV series)
Goosebumps is an American animated television series that was inspired by the 1995 film based on the short story of the same name. The series ran for three seasons from 1996 to 1999. In 1996, it was carried by the UPN Kids block on UPN, but later seasons were syndicated by BKN. Jumanji was produced by Adelaide Productions and was the first show made by that company, with character designs by Everett Peck. Write the first paragraph of your page here. Plot Write the first section of your page here. Changes While the show followed the movie's plot, there were a few changes such as the exclusion of Bonnie Hunt's character Sarah Whittle and the age and relationship of the policeman Carl Bentley (played by David Alan Grier in the movie) was changed somewhat. Characters Main * * Villains In Goosebumps, there are many dangerous characters. Many appear only once. These villains include: * Van Pelt (voiced by Sherman Howard) – The big-game hunter who wants to mount everyone's heads on his wall. He hunts everything, man or beast without remorse. Van Pelt hates Alan and wants to kill him (referred to as human hunting). His most commonly used word if anything goes wrong is "Blast!" Van Pelt is killed by Peter in one episode, but Peter becomes him as there must always be a hunter. As a result, Alan and Judy bring him back to life. Van Pelt has poor communication skills. One episode revealed that Van Pelt even shot his maid at the time when Alan, Judy, and Peter snuck into his house to obtain his pith helmet. * J.H. "Trader" Slick (voiced by Tim Curry) – The wicked merchant of Jumanji who sells items to anyone who can meet the terms of his transactions and has been known to sell simple tools to rare and powerful artifacts to a vast clientele throughout the series. J.H. Slick lives and sells his wares at a trading post located at the heart of the jungle. He always says his whole name when introducing himself, but his middle name changes a lot of time. Some of the items that J.H. Slick has sold include a rare paint that he tricked Alan into buying, the Slick-o-Matic, a giant potion to make Peter grow and later the antidote, the Chrono-Repeater, a "Get Out of Jumanji Free" Card that was only valid once, a love potion for Judy, and even a motorboat which allows Peter and Judy to return to their time. If necessary, J.H. Slick becomes a real danger to the trio even when paired up with some of the other villains like his occasional team-ups with Van Pelt and Professor J.S. Ibsen. But his biggest part of the series is just a sly cunning swindler (a.k.a. "Honest John Dealership") like how he once swindled Ashton Philips out of his compass. * Professor J.S. Ibsen (voiced by William Sanderson) – A mechanical genius, Professor J.S. Ibsen is Jumanji's resident mad scientist, referring to himself as a "Master Builder". In reality, he is an android. Tasked to work on behalf of Jumanji, Ibsen operates from a large Industrial Era factory where he designs dangerous Steampunk-style machines and vehicles, creating game perils and nightmarish mechanoid obstacles such as battle-armored rhinos, acid-tongued frogs, and biting "berbalangs". Regarding his machinations, he'll transmit nightly vocal reports to Jumanji itself, broadcasting throughout the jungle. In "The Ultimate Weapon," Ibsen was present at J.H. Slick's auctioning of the Transvector of Jumanji (a 'MacGuffin' which is similar to a Lemarchand's box). However, he elected to steal the device rather than outright bid for it, intending to destroy the Transvector on account of its potential threat to the entire world of Jumanji. In "Robo-Peter", Ibsen initiated a master scheme to replace all young people in the 'real world' with androids, trapping the humans in the game world. However, Alan, Peter and Judy thwart this, resulting in the professor's factory being destroyed. J.S. Ibsen's first and middle name initials are a reference to William Sanderson's renowned character J.F. Sebastian from the 1982 Ridley Scott film Blade Runner. Also, Ibsen's surname is a reference to Norwegian playwright Henrik Ibsen and his 1893 stage play The Master Builder, the title being re-used for the title of Professor Ibsen's debut episode "Master Builder". * Captain Ishmael Squint (voiced by Charles Napier) – The cruel pirate who sails the Jumanji Sea. In "Eye of the Sea", he lost his nose during the battle against the Draken (a one-eyed sea monster which is a cross between a dragon and a kraken) over 20 years ago. Squint's vengeful pursuit of the Draken is reminiscent of Captain Ahab in Moby Dick (his name is a reference to the Moby Dick story in that its first line is "Call me Ishmael"). The monster ate Squint alive before Alan stabbed it in the eye, killing it. In "Return of Squint", Captain Squint later came back alive with two new shipmates. He forces Judy, Peter, and Alan to help him search for treasure at the bottom of the sea with Ibsen's submarine, but got captured by demonic mermaids with his new shipmates while the other three escape. In "The Ultimate Weapon," Squint was present at J.H. Slick's auction for the Trans-Vector of Jumanji. When Alan, Judy, and Peter competed with Professor Ibsen to dispose of the Trans-Vector device, Captain Squint is among the villains that try to reclaim it. ** Mr. Shreve – Squint’s 1st one-eyed shipmate. ** Mr. Shatic – Squint’s 2nd one-legged shipmate. * Stalker (voiced by Richard Allen) – The demonic Grim Reaper villain who is the Protector of Jumanji. He's also implied to be the personification of the term "Game Over" as in the episode "The Gift" he is seen holding a dead jaguar that Van Pelt was hunting at the time. This is further enforced by the fact that J.H. Slick, Professor Ibsen, Van Pelt, and a Manji warrior showed extreme fear when confronted by him. He first appeared in "No Dice" when Alan stole the dice from the real world. Stalker wanted the game's dice that Alan stole as if the dice were ever destroyed, nobody would be able to play Jumanji again. He is apparently destroyed when he is crushed by a piston, but is revealed to have survived. In "The Gift", Stalker brought Van Pelt, J.H. Slick, and Professor Ibsen together to kill the kids after Alan was poisoned by a centipede as Peter threatened to destroy Jumanji if Alan died. He is again defeated after being shoved down a waterfall by Alan, but survives again. Stalker's name and purpose was never revealed in the show. * Ashton Philips (voiced by Dabney Coleman) – The greedy adventurer. Ashton Philips considers himself the biggest and bravest and betrays even his agents Alan, Judy and Peter. His catchphrase is "Aston Philips has done it again". Though he was thought to have died in the Temple of Riddles in "The Palace of Clues," Ashton Philips actually survived and resurfaced when it came to looking for the Golden Goblet of Jumanjicon. He encountered Alan, Judy, and Peter again in their search for the artifact and even reclaimed his compass that Trader Slick swindled him into trading. After drinking from the Golden Goblet of Jumanjicon, he reverted to childhood form while maintaining his mind. * Ludwig Von Richtor (voiced by Alan Oppenheimer) – The German hunter who is the rival of Van Pelt. He competed with Van Pelt in hunting Alan. In "The Ultimate Weapon," Ludwig Von Richtor was present at J.H. Slick's auction for the Trans-Vector of Jumanji. When Alan, Judy, and Peter competed with Professor Ibsen to dispose of the Trans-Vector device, Ludwig Von Richtor is among the villains that try to reclaim it. * The Judge (voiced by Edward Asner) – An ape-like lawkeeper that presided over the trial of Alan when he was accused of stealing the Singing Orb from an ape. However, the Judge is not a benevolent judge as he condemns all without regard to innocence. He is also very greedy as shown when he takes an orb from the Fludgels and is sucked into it. Th Judge's only weapon is "Justice" which is a giant gorilla. In "The Ultimate Weapon," the Judge was present at Trader Slick's auction for the Trans-Vector of Jumanji. He threatened Slick with serious charges if it was not the genuine article. When Alan, Judy, and Peter competed with Professor Ibsen to dispose of the Trans-Vector device, the Judge is among the villains that try to reclaim it. * Flint (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) – An evil wizard created by Jumanji to mess with Judy's mind. Turns people into stone, but is defeated by Judy when she reflects his own attack back at him, freeing his victims and turning him to stone. He is presumably destroyed when his statue falls thousands of feet to the ground. * Queen Gina (voiced by Cathy Moriarty) – The leader of the Jamazons (which is short for "Jumanji Amazons"). She tries to marry Alan, but is defeated by Aunt Nora. In "The Ultimate Weapon," Queen Gina was present at Trader Slick's auction for the Trans-Vector of Jumanji. She did not take part in the bidding for the device or reclaiming the device. Instead, Queen Gina seemed interested in reclaiming Alan (probably to try and marry him again). * Black Ant Queen – The Black Ant leader of Jumanji. In "The Ultimate Weapon," the Black Ant Queen was present at Trader Slick's auction for the Trans-Vector of Jumanji. She did not take part in the reclaiming of the device. * Red Ant Queen – The Red Ant leader of Jumanji. In "The Ultimate Weapon," the Red Ant Queen was present at Trader Slick's auction for the Trans-Vector of Jumanji. She did not take part in the reclaiming of the device. * Sand King (voiced by Jim Cummings) – The sand monster who is the ruler of Jumanji's Sand Kingdom and tries to get a chest of cursed gold from Judy, Peter and Alan. He gets defeated by Peter with a squirt gun. In "The Ultimate Weapon," the Sand King was present at Trader Slick's auction for the Trans-Vector of Jumanji. * The Manji Tribe (Various Voices) – The Manji tribe are fearsome bloodthirsty warriors whom no man they call a friend (although they have shown tolerance towards Alan, Peter and Judy). They are led by Tribal Bob. They don't just wear tribal masks, they are tribal masks. It is implied that a Manji warrior can only change back if he willingly removes the mask himself as in the same case with Peter when, in one episode, he joins them when he becomes more and more enamoured with their lifestyle. It's also heavily implied in one episode that the Manjis were all once humans themselves, possibly child players who decided to stay in Jumanji, finally gave up solving the clues they were shown and sought to leave their own world far behind. Despite the primitive way they communicate and vocalize their native language (which is composed of squeaks, clicks, buzzes, whistles and hand gestures) speaking Manji is very complicated as they have more than 500 words for pain as Peter tells Judy in one episode. It's notable that unlike the other threats of Jumanji, the Manji are willing to work against Jumanji's interests as indirectly giving Peter the clues to cure a poisoned Allen and actively physically protect Peter and Judy from Slick, Van Pelt, and Ibsen (who were under orders from Jumanji itself to kill the children), and explicitly only try to eat one of the children brought into Jumanji one time after confirming they are not a friend of Peter's (and sparing one they confirm is). ** Tribal Bob (voiced by Richard Allen) – The leader of the Manji Tribe. * The Lion – The Lion was a large fierce lion who chased Alan from the moment he entered Jumanji and has been doing so ever since. He first appeared in "Young Alan" where he was seen chasing Alan when he was 10 years old for the first time. In the last episode "Goodbye Jumanji" it was revealed that the Lion was part of Alan's clue and the reason it chased for years was because it had a thorn in its paw which caused it extreme pain and so Alan built up enough courage to remove it resulting in his clue being solved but not before the lion gave him a thank you lick before leaving. Although many other lions have appeared in the show frequently they weren't the same one. Others * Episodes Main article: List of Goosebumps: The Animated Series episodes Principal cast Write the second section of your page here. Additional voices Crew Broadcast Home media